On prend les mêmes et on recommence
by Flo des bois
Summary: Harry se surprend à espérer que ses parents soient encore vivants en voyant une étoile filante passer dans le ciel. Son rêve deviendra-t-il réalité? Petite idée que j'ai eue, venez me donner votre avis!


Titre: On prend les mêmes et on recommence

Titre du chapitre: Tout simplement merveilleux

Disclaimer: Je suis fière de dire que j'ai eu l'idée de l'intrigue toute seule, comme une grande. Oublions donc que J.K. Rowling a écrit Harry Potter, qu'elle en possède tous les droits... Pauvre moi.

Note de l'auteur: J'ai décidé (après une trèèèèèès longue absence) de me repencher sur cette histoire. Je n'ai pas pu le faire avnt parce que pour ceux qui suivent la traduction sur laquelle je travaille encore en ce moment, j'ai été plutôt occupée. Bon, je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais faites au moins semblant de compatir à ma lenteur excessive ^^ J'ai réécrit le premier chapitre alors dites moi si vous le préférez au précédent!

* * *

Chapitre 1: Tout simplement merveilleux

Montant quatre à quatre les marches du 4, Privet Drive, Harry rejoignit sa chambre et se retint à grand peine de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Une fois réfugié dans la pénombre, il s'adossa au mur et laissa échappé un soupir de frustration contenue. S'il tenait vraiment à aller à Pré-au-Lard, il devait garder son sang-froid par tous les moyens: encore un incident bizarre comme celui de ce soir -le verre de la Tante Marge lui avit explosé dans la main- et il pouvait dire adieu aux sorties dans le pittoresque village de Ron et Hermione, ses deux meilleurs amis.

Il se dirigea vers son lit et s'y allongea, les yeux fixés au plafond. Les bruits de couverts au rez-de-chaussée troublaient à peine la quiétude de la maison. Harry retint une grimace de dégout en entendant le rire gras de Marge retentir dans le salon. Puis il se détendit en songeant que la soirée du lendemain serait la dernière qu'il aurait à passer en sa charmante compagnie. Celle-ci sonnait en effet le glas du séjour de Marjorie Dursley à Little Whinging. Et bon débarras, songea Harry avec une satisfaction féroce.

Se sentant soudainement incapable de tenir en place, le jeune homme se releva et rejoignit la fenêtre en quelques enjambées, qu'il ouvrit largement pour laisser entrer un peu de fraîcheur. Il laissa son regard errer autour de lui et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur l'album photo qu'il avait laissé ouvert sur le bureau avant de descendre dîner. Il sentit une douce mélancolie l'envahir. Si ses parents étaient encore en vie, il n'aurait pas eu à supporter cette caricature de vieille fille aigrie. Il aurait simplement eu à demander à l'un deux de lui faire une petite signature et l'affaire aurait été réglée. Au lieu de ça, il devait supporter les remarques plus mesquines les unes que les autres d'une mégère dont la seule passion véritable était son précieux élevage de bouledogues.

Tout simplement merveilleux, en conclut l'adolescent en contemplant d'un air renfrogné le vaste ciel étoilé qui s'étendait au-dessus de lui.

Une lueur étrange, qui semblait se démarquer nettement des autres capta son attention: une étoile semblait briller d'un éclat violet, presque améthyste. Harry, encore plongé dans ses pensées, l'observa avec un vague intérêt entamer un arc de cercle au-dessus de la ville et une idée folle, un peu saugrenue même, lui traversa alors l'esprit.

Et s'il faisait un vœu? Hermione lui avait pris le temps de lui expliquer cette croyance pendant une cours d'Astronomie l'année précédente et il avait été surpris de n'en avoir jamais entendu auparavant. Le fait que les Dursley lui aient toujours interdit de poser la moindre question y était sûrement pour quelque chose.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui coûter de formuler un voeu, même si cela paraissait légèrement ridicule, et de prendre le risque de... Quel risque prenait-il d'ailleurs? Aucun, décida-t-il, et de toute façon, personne ne uiséle saurait jamais.

Il se risqua donc à fermer les yeux et se concentra, se répétant inlassablement: j'aimerais que mes parents soient encore là, s'il vous plaît, je voudrais qu'ils soient encore en vie...

Il les rouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, serein et étrangement épuisé. Et quelque peu honteux, devait-il admettre. Il se traita mentalement d'abruti: il avait beau savoir que ses parents étaient morts et enterrés, cela ne l'empêchait en rien d'espérer comme un petit garçon qu'il en soit le contraire.

L'adolescent se sentait légèrement agacé et referma le battant de la fenêtre d'un coup sec. Aucune chance que ça réussisse de toute façon.

Il tendit l'oreille et réalisa que les occupants du salon semblaient être beaucoup plus silencieux et en conclut donc qu'ils devaient se préparer à se mettre au lit. Peu désireux de lui donner une deuxième raison de s'en prendre à lui, Harry se déshabilla rapidement avant d'enfiler son pyjama et de se glisser, toujours le plus silencieusement possible, entre ses draps.

Des bruits de pas ralentirent devant le palier, et il entendit le parquet devant la porte émettre un léger craquement. Après quelques minutes d'attente, les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent enfin. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement: si il avait émit le vœu d'avoir la paix, il aurait sûrement été exaucé.


End file.
